


Day 23 - Wing!kink - A Witch's Blessing

by emmyloo03



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch's curse causes Cas' wings to manifest temporarily, much to Dean's delight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23 - Wing!kink - A Witch's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

The shrill tones of his cell phone woke Sam like a shot. He bolted upright in bed and fumbled around his nightstand in the dark, cursing until his hand closed around the offending piece of plastic. Flipping open the outdated clamshell, he barked out a gravelly, “What”.

_“Sammy its me. Friggin’ witches zapped Cas. He’s out cold man”_

Suddenly wide awake, his heart rate seemingly tripling from Dean’s frantic words, Sam asked, “What the hell happened, Dean? Where are you guys?”

_“We’re about 6 hours out; I had to drive for a bit before I had a decent signal. Friggin witches casting their friggin spells and shit in the middle of nowhere.”_

“Dean, what happened to Cas? Is he ok?”

_“I don’t know, man. He dropped like a rock. I had to drag his feathery butt out to the car. Still hasn’t so much as twitched.”_

Sam ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it further. Ever since Cas had “re-angeled”, as Dean put it, he didn’t need to sleep anymore. It must have been something bad to knock the angel unconscious. “Did you catch anything the witches said? Any words at all?”

_“Uh, manifiesto, plum something, bastard or bastion, it happened so fast man. There were all these candles and statues of saints. One of ‘em knocked over a candle and the place went up like fourth of July. I was so busy draggin’ Cas outa there, they fuckin’ got away.”_

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Sam stood and pulled a shirt of his dresser. “That sounds like Spanish, Dean. I’ll crack open some books, see what shakes out. You just get both your asses here in one piece.”

Sam snapped the phone shut and made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night.

Five hours later, Sam heard the outer door clang open and Dean’s shout for help echoed down the stairs into the library. Pushing back from the table littered with books, he rushed to help Dean bring Cas’ prone body down the winding staircase and into Dean’s room. Cas was still and pale, a fine sheen covering his face. The brothers laid him on the bed and Sam waited in the hall while Dean removed his clothes, leaving him in an undershirt and pair of boxer shorts. Dean pulled the blanket up to his chin, smoothing it a few times with worried flicks of his wrists. They moved towards the door as Dean spoke, his voice lowered, “He came to about two hour ago, said the spell would be temporary before passing out again.”

“Temporary? What the hell, Dean?”  
Dean dragged his hand down his face wearily and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry man. I panicked, I know. I’m sorry I woke you for this.”

“It’s all good man, just try to get some shut eye.” Sam clapped his brother on the shoulder and left the room quietly. He knew that when it came to Cas, Dean often reacted first, thought later. 

Dean grabbed his desk chair and placed it close to the bed, determined to keep watch over Cas while he slept. He pulled the angel’s hand out from under the blanket and clasped it tight, stroking his thumb over the knuckles as he settled in to wait.

He was dozing lightly, slumped in his chair, when rustling from the bed woke him. Dean blinked a few times, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawned, his jaw popping from the movement. He froze, his hand covering half his face, his mouth hanging open. 

Cas was sitting up against the headboard, very much awake, with a huge set of black, glossy wings emerging from his back. They rose up above his head, the tips trailing onto the bed and floor. Cas wore a mixture of exhaustion and trepidation on his face as he waited for Dean’s shock to wear off.

Dean rubbed his eyes again, certain he was still dreaming. He said as much, his voice cracking.

“What the hell, Cas?! I can see your freakin’ wings, man!”

“Yes Dean. As I said before, its only temporary. The witch only wanted to incapacitate me while she made her escape. I understand it’s a shock to see me like this, so I will leave here until the effects wear off.”

Cas swung his legs over the side of the bed away from Dean and made as if to stand. Dean lurched forward to stop him and got a face full of soft, silky feathers as his hands clasped around Cas’ chest. Dean nuzzled into the wings like a cat and groaned softly. 

“Cas, you never have to hide any part of yourself from me. You’ve seen me in Hell for christ's sake!”

Cas’ head dropped a moment, relief evident in every line of his body. The wings trembled under Dean’s lips and he jumped in surprise. “Whoa, that tingled! Almost like static electricity!”

Cas looked over his shoulder as Dean loosened his arms slightly, certain the angel wasn’t going to disappear on him. Cas groaned at the cheeky grin on Dean’s face. Dean asked, “I bet that would feel amazing like, other places, yanno?” 

He peppered Cas’ shoulders and neck with little kisses like punctuation marks. Cas groaned and flexed his wings slightly, the feathers rustling on the bed and against Dean’s chest. In a flurry of movement, Cas had Dean pinned under him, their clothes “mojo’ed” away, wings outstretched above Cas’s head, the tips brushing the walls. Dean stared wonderingly before crushing his mouth to Cas’, his hands buried in short feathers where the wings joined to Cas’ body. He tugged and petted and smoothed the feathers, much as he would if he had his hands in Cas’ hair. Cas groaned into Dean’s mouth. He broke away to lick a trail to Dean’s collarbone, his hips undulating against Dean’s, precome smoothing the way for their cocks to slide together perfectly. Dean’s heel pressed against his lower back, adding to the pressure. Cas straightened his arms, bracing himself up and away from Dean and quickened his pace, their flesh making wet, slapping noises as he fucked against the other man. Dean smoothed his hands across Cas’ face and neck, sliding down his arms as he arched back, the delicious contact eliciting moans and whimpers from him to meld with Cas’ grunts. Dean watched the feathers shake with every thrust, the wings seeming to double in size as the feathers puffed up with Cas’ arousal.

“Wait Cas, wait.” Dean gritted out. “I want to feel them on me”

Cas stopped moving abruptly, his forehead dropping to Dean’s. They panted together, their breath mingling. Cas pushed back off of Dean and moved to the side, his hip against Dean’s knee. Dean’s legs were still splayed open, his erection red and wet against his belly. As Dean watched, his eyes wide, Cas folded his wings in enough to trail a tip along Dean’s instep and up the inside of his leg. The feathers swirled and brushed along his inner thigh and Dean’s hands tightened in the rumpled sheets, his breath quickening as they moved closer and closer to his swollen cock. Every brush of the dark feathers was like a spark, the tingling feeling radiating out over his entire body. Cas grasped the end of his wing in his hand and brushed them over Dean’s sack with more precision, holding them in one place until Dean squirmed and groaned before moving on to stroke lightly up and down Dean’s shaft. Dean cursed and shook, the sensations both too much and not enough. 

“Please Cas, please, “ Dean begged, not even sure what he wanted at this point.

Cas bent forward, silencing Dean’s whimpers with a kiss, and, with handful of feathers, grasped Dean’s shaft and jacked him in earnest. Dean was so close to the edge that it only took a few pulls before he was crying out and coming all over Cas’ hand and the lustrous feathers. Dean didn’t hesitate to bring Cas’ hand and those stained feathers to his lips, sucking them clean. Cas groaned at the sight, palming himself. Dean heaved himself up, trading places with the angel and grasping a wing tip, he arranged it to lay across Cas’ belly. Kneeling between the angel’s legs, Dean pumped a hand over Cas’ erection while he mouthed at his sack and dipped his tongue even lower to taste him behind his balls. Within moments, Cas shot all over the ebony feathers with a low moan, his hand tightening in Dean’s hair. 

Dean leapt forward to mouth at the mess, his hands buried in the dark, silken feathers. Cas watched him suck them clean with something akin to wonder and reverence on his face and said, “Fuck Dean. I had no idea my wings would turn you on like this.” 

Dean sat back on his haunches, looking every inch the cat that got the cream, and grinned. 

“You’re like my very own, live Violet Wand! How long is this gonna last again? Cuz I think we should skip the talkin’ and make better use of our time.”

Cas smirked and dragged Dean down for another kiss. “I think we need to find those witches and thank them for this blessing disguised as a curse.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know what a [Violet Wand](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violet_wand) is.


End file.
